


I'll watch you (Begin Again)

by MAYHoon



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Arranged Marriage, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2020-10-28 13:41:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20779505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MAYHoon/pseuds/MAYHoon
Summary: He was about to give up but God sent one of his angels to save him.





	1. Chapter 1

3...  
2...  
1...

  
Belated happy birthday to me. Jihoon thought a sad smile adorns his pale face as he looks at the foods he prepared. The candle on the cake had long outlive itself and was on the table, forgotten, useless .. Like him.

  
Sighing he grab his phone, checking for a text with lame excuses as to why he didnt came as promised.

But then he chuckles, shaking his head what is he thinking, of course hes with him, the one true love..from then till now, slapping jihoon with the reality that he is here just because daniel needs comfort, and an open arms to shield him from the pain of the break up, jihoon is just a mere band aid to seal off the wound until he is ready to face him again and maybe start their story anew and jihoon well he will be gone from the picture.

Clutching his aching heart he heave a deep breath trying so hard to bite down the sobs and stop the tears. Looking at the table he carefully set up. He slowly took the foods away, hunger forgotten. Just then the lock rang and the door open. Knowing who it is jihoon just continue what he was doing.

  
He heard footstep and a soft, jihoon..

  
Looking up, jihoon offers daniel the brightest smile he could muster.

"hey, your home late. Did you have a rough day?" asking he approach daniel.. "let me take that for you..have you eaten dinner? Oh, wait, i cook your favorite want me to heat it up for you?"

jihoon look at daniel and was keeping himself from breaking down as he saw his eyes with an emotion he dont want to see because it has been the one eating him up lately.

  
Pity.

  
Jihoon is pitiful. Barely, hanging on to a thin thread that linking him and daniel together.

The same link that they signed and vowed infront of the judge when daniel out of desperation dragged jihoon into, and jihoon being the all time open to his admiration for daniel took the chance.

A chance to be with him.

  
"i-im sorry, i ..i lost track of time.. I .. Forgot about our plan.."

  
Daniel looks apologetic, jihoon shakes his head .. " no, dont apologize, this.. Is just me wanting to celebrate ..its not really that important .. " laughing softly. "so, have you eaten? Let me heat-"

  
"yeah, i have ..my employees was successful with the launching so, i kinda treat them out.."

  
"ohhh.. Okay, well you better take a shower and head to bed so you can rest. Ill just finish this" jihoon push daniel lightly and continue putting the food to the refrigerator, his tears falling..

  
Yes jihoon is pitiful. So pitiful.

  
Jihoon woke up with the pain from his stomach and his heart aching, alarmed he ran open the door pass the kitchen to the bathroom, throwing up. His vision blurry, panicking he reaches for the medicine cabinet taking out his heart medicine, gulping it down with water.

Its starting again, like a reminder that he only have a few months left before saying goodbye to daniel.

  
"dont fail on me, lets wait for a bit more.. Let me have a bit more time with him." he asks as he massage his heart. Jihoon has a heart condition, though, can be treated surgically, but he declined his best friend's offer to help him, because he want to stay with him.

To experience being with him..because jihoon wants to live his dream. Away from the harsh reality that he is alone and his heart is slowly failing.. He'll hang for a little bit more until he is ready, until daniel is ready to move on and love again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He was about to give up but God sent one of his angels to save him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When one of your fav author noticed your work. #happiness.   
Sorry for the grammatical errors. English is not really my first language. 😭  
Enjoy.

2 years ago  
'he have to undergo surgery, that is the only way, his body is slowly getting accustomed to the medicines. You have to convince him.' 

'i dont want to...' jihoon interrupts, he has been listening since he saw woojin went inside the office.

He know its about him and he wont do any of it, jihoon already accepted his fate ...the thought of death for him is comfort, peace, that at last he will be reunited with his family. And He wont be alone anymore. 

  
'jihoon-ah.' woojin tried holding his hand but he slap it away and glared at minhyun-hyung, his doctor. 'i wont do it .. I dont want to. Just ...let me be woojin-ah ..' giving his best friend a sad smile he went out.   
-  
Banging of the door and continuous ringing of the door bell woke jihoon up, reaching for his phone, he checks the time and he cursed inwardly he walks to the door with an intent of killing whoever decided on interupting his beauty sleep. 

  
'what the hell do you want? Do you its 3-'

  
'jihoon-ah~'. The man slurred, jihoon scrunches his nose. He reeks of alcohol.

  
'hyung, what are you doing here, and why are you drunk?' feeling sorry for the man he support him to his couch.

Jesus, he is heavy.

  
'let me call seongwu hyung, i have to-' he was about to fetch his phone but he was pulled back causing him to land on his lap.

His face just inches away from him and their breath mingling, jihoon is sure he will get drunk by his smell. 

  
Staring at him makes jihoon wonder why his faulty heart feels so alive, like jumping from a plane and the adrenaline taking over, that feeling of free falling. Jihoon is scared of it but at the same time craves for it. The thrill of loving kang daniel, one of his best friend's boyfriend.  
-  
After the awkward moment daniel was knocked off his couch like he didnt do anything with jihoon's sanity. Pouting he glared at the sleeping figure across him..

  
'yah kang daniel you have to take responsibility' but he just answered him with a soft snore.

He laugh, stood up and went to his small veranda just a meter away from the living roon and called seongwu-hyung.

  
At first he didnt answered so he tried again and when he did he heard noises on the other line then a 'hello'.

  
'jihoonie? Why? Are you okay?' his worried voice makes him guilty of even harboring such feelings for his boyfriend.

  
'ahm.. No. Hyung, its just ... Daniel hyung barge in my apartment and .. Ammh. His sleeping on my couch ... So like can you-'

  
'jihoonie? You see. We kinda-'

  
'who are you talking to?' startled his phone slipped from his hands, good thing daniel catches it. (talk about good reflexes) that nap might have sober him up.

  
Jihoons breath got cut off and he thinks his heart stops beating momentarily, massaging his chest he tried to calm down.

Deep breaths, deep breaths he can hear his doctors voice, one time he experience shock and was on the verge of blacking out.   
Sensing his discomfort he felt daniels hand on his shoulders. 

  
'hey you okay?'

  
'wh-what? Ah .. Yeah, you just scared me.'

  
'oh..sorry' he bowed his head. 'wait so who are you talking to' remembering his phone daniel look at the called id and his face fell, like he was drained out of all colors and everything are all black and white. 

  
Jihoon know something is wrong he was about to get his phone but daniel beat him to it and ending the call .. Along with words he dont know what to feel. 

  
'we, seongwu hyung and i, broke up jihoon-ah we are through, i..i dont know what to do, i want him back but it seems like im not the one who can make him happy anymore. He left jihoon-ah he let go... Please.. Help me. Save me from this .. I cant .. My heart it hurts.It hurts to see him go' 

Jihoon felt his pain. Every drop of his tears, every sobs, his heart is aching with it. 

  
So he said something he might regret later but then, this is his only chance ...

  
'ill help you, whatever it is, i am here.' 

  
Daniel pulled him in a warm embrace and jihoon dont know if he should be happy. 

Present

The morning after Jihoon woke up on his bedroom floor, feeling his muscles aching he stood up and touch his head he might have blacked out, he cant remember.

Well this is nothing new, waking up in places because he lost consciousness then forgetting why.

  
'my body is getting more accustom to the medicines, huh'

since he was young jihoon knew about his sickness but his parents didnt make him feel like something is wrong with him they dont dot him and let him do thing he wants to do.

He lived normally, happily.

Jihoon smiles as he remembers those moments where the three of them, together, eating, laughing, chatting..

They are jihoons precious treasures. But then, not all have to get their happy ending.

God took them from him. And his already aching heart grow more painful. He thought of giving up, of letting go and just follow them..

  
Just when he was about to.

'jihoon-ah?' a knock then his door was open.  
Jihoon look back and smile.

God sent one of his angels to save him.


End file.
